


Snow White and the Seven Whores

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, BDSM themes, M/M, Mpreg, brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sion Castle is the most prestigious brothel in all the land. To be chosen as a Lady of Sion is nothing but a dream for many. For a lucky seven that dream came true. This is the tale of the seventh wh***.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White and the Seven Whores

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU NAWEL-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sion Castle was well known throughout the land. No other brothel could even hope to come close to it. The madam, Snow White, allowed none other than those who were members through the door. The 'Ladies' of the castle were personally trained by Snow White. None of the 'Ladies' were allowed to step foot onto the floor until they had met Snow White's high standards.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

It had always been Akihito's dream to be a Lady of Sion Castle. Today, thanks to Sakazaki-san, that dream was coming true. As the carriage rolled to a stop before the castle, Akihito's breath caught. It was so beautiful. The carriage door opened and Sakazaki held out an arm for him. Careful to not step on his new dress, bought just for this occasion, he climbed from the carriage.

They were greeted at the castle door by a tall man who bowed low in a polite greeting. He led them down a long hall, beautifully decorated in shades of blue. Paintings done by well known artists hung on the wall. They stopped before a solid oak door. Their guide knocked once before opening it and admitting them. The door closed silently behind them.

"Snow White-sama, please allow me to introduce Takaba Akihito. Takaba-san, this is the madam of Sion Castle, Snow White."

Akihito curtsied low in his most lady like curtsie. His eyes took in Snow White. Snow White was tall with broad shoulders. Snow White wore his hair long, with a few wisps of hair framing his face. Gentling his masculine jawline. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of amber Akihito had ever seen. The dress Snow White wore was a deep black that hugged his body just right and complimented his snow like skin. He was beautiful and Akihito fell in love instantly.

Snow White smirked as he took in the new arrival. "I'll take him." Snow White dismissed Sakazaki with a wave of his hand. "Follow me Akihito."

Snow White led him down long hall after long hall. By the time they reached their destination, Akihito was completely lost. Their destination was another long hall, only this one had seven doors. Snow White pulled on a rope and a bell rang through the hall. Six of the seven doors opened. Revealing the six Ladies of Sion Castle.

"Akihito these are your sisters. Kazumi, Kei, Shinji, Mikhail, Feilong and Shuu. Girls this is your new sister Akihito."

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

"Strip."

Akihito didn't need to be told twice. He quickly did as he was told then stood still as Snow White took in what he had to offer. Gentle hands wondered over him, causing Akihito to shiver in pleasure.

"Soft skin, sensitive. Good. You are untouched, I trust."

"Yes Snow-"

"You will refer to me as Asami-sama from now on. Snow White is a title for outsiders to use. Understood?"

"Yes Asami-sama."

"Good." Asami took Akihito by the hand and led him to the bathing area.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

Akihito spent the next year in training. It was intense and brutal. Lasting all day, even during sleep and meals. Any failure or mistake was met with a harsh punishment. Akihito didn't mind the punishment though. He rather enjoyed it. A fact that never escaped Asami.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

"You have done well this past year Akihito. I believe it is time for you to join your sisters. Stand and go to the bed. Lay down on your back."

Akihito obeyed his master's words. His hips swaying sexily with every step. Asami smirked as he watched Akihito. The young blond had quickly become Sion Castle's biggest treasure. He would fetch quite a high price, if Asami ever let him onto the floor. Which unknown to the blond, Asami had no plans in doing so.

Pleasure filled moans escaped from Akihito as firm, strong hands trailed along his body. Leaving nothing untouched. Harsh fingers pinched at perky nipples just begging to be abused. Teeth bit down into a neck turned up submissively. Fingers circled around Akihito's entrance, stretched tight around a butt plug. A hand tugged at the plug but Akihito's body didn't want to give it up. A dark chuckle filled Akihito's ear.

"You have such a greedy hole my little Kitten."

Another tug came but still his body did not release the plug. Asami chuckled again then gave a firm pull on the base of the plug. This time Akihito's body released it. Akihito whimpered at the emptiness of his body. He didn't have to suffer for long though. Akihito screamed as his body was suddenly filled past the comfortable stretch he was used to. Asami held still, allowing Akihito to adjust to the new sensation. Akihito had never had something as big as Asami's cock inside him before. Akihito's tear filled hazel eyes flickered up to meet Asami's.

"Asami-sama?"

Asami smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead. "You are no longer a virgin my little Kitten. Congratulations. From now on you may call me Ryu."

"Ryu? But none of the others call you that."

Asami smirked down at Akihito. "A special name for my special whore."

Asami slowly pulled from Akihito, paused, then slammed back in to the hilt. Akihito screamed as he came all over himself. Asami rode him through his orgasm. Akihito whimpered as his body lit up in oversensitivity. He wrapped his limbs around Asami and held on for dear life as he was given the fucking of a lifetime. The first of many of course.

* * *

~ Twisted Tales ~

* * *

"You're pregnant."

Akihito stared up at Asami in disbelief. Asami smirked. He released the young blond from the chains holding him to the bed. Where Akihito had spent most of the past three months. Enjoying all Asami had to give him. Not once in the last three months since he had finished his training, had Akihito stepped out onto the floor.

Akihito looked at the white gold bandon his left ring finger then back up to his husband. "You're going to need a new girl soon."

"No."

"Then are you going to finally put me on the floor?"

"Never. You've heard of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs? Well this is Snow White and the Seven Whores."

"Ah, I see. The seventh is for your personal use only."

"Mmm." Asami smiled at his wife before claiming his lush lips in a devouring kiss.

* * *

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> This tale is based off of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.


End file.
